


Mel lóte

by Alextheliger



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Quenya, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Romance, Slow Burn, but sicheng has lived for centuries and is happy to be learning more about the outside world, his parents are ocs roughly based off norse things, teaching a wood elf about modern things lol, yuta's too excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alextheliger/pseuds/Alextheliger
Summary: Dong Sicheng is a wood elf, and Nakamoto Yuta is just a human who loves all things nature. A Norn, a deity that deals with fate (more specifically Skuld, the deity that controls what will be) decides to weave a web to get these two together for reasons only she knows.





	1. Chapter 1

The Norn, Skuld, decided to whisper into the ear of a politician. She whispered many things into the man's ear, such as "There's a forest nearby that has a perfect spot for a hotel and a parking lot, Why don't we tear down the trees to make room? Why don't we start planning it, and getting people to fund it? Why don't we advertise the plans, so the whole country can see?"

The politician thought this was a good idea, of course he would, after all he was who thought of it, right? So, he began to work on the details. He had the hotel drawn out, and the area mapped out. He went on national television to declare his new plans, and that's when things started to happen.

Many humans were against this project, as well as many humans who were for it. A young Japanese student found out about this, and decided it was time to have something done before it was too late. He was an environmentalist, a tree hugger at heart. He remembered a memory fondly, of when he was a small boy. He remembers a tree that was being threatened by someone wanting to cut it down to place something in its place, and he got so upset he cried and hugged the tree.

He refused to let go of that tree unless it was safe, and he'll do that again to protect this forest. Who knows what kind of creatures lived in there? So, the boy gathered as many people as he could and they headed out to the forest. They made sure they were using environmental-safe care packages and re-usable water bottles so they don't get dehydrated during their protest.

They planned on sitting in the area for as long as it took, taking turns to go use the bathroom and to refill their water bottles. It's been several days already, they would shout at the media that has gathered to show that they protest the politician's plans.

Meanwhile, deeper in the forest, Sicheng was walking around to explore. He lived in these very woods for centuries, and he loved watching how it grew and changed. He would stop and talk to a few land spirits that roam the area. They spoke to him in Elvish, telling him of the commotion happening near the border of the forest that leads to the humans.

This piques his curiosity, so he says farewell to the spirits and heads out to the way they said to go. The closer he got, the louder the shouting became. He sneaked as close as he could, and peeked behind a tree to watch. He seen a big group of people, maybe 50 or more scattered about the area. In front were more humans with...objects on their shoulders and in their hands. Sicheng wasn't fully aware of the modern world, so he had no idea what it was.

He was too busy looking at the strange objects, he hadn't noticed a human had noticed him too. Sicheng realized he's been spotted and took off into the forest, to get away from the human.

He ran and he ran, knowing the paths to take due to him living there for centuries and his abilities. He gets pretty far out, proud to think he was safe from any danger. He begins to explore once more, taking time to look at the flowers.

The human frowned, and decided to follow after the boy he seen in the wood. 'That's strange, why was he hiding behind a tree? Is he here for the protest, too?' the boy thought to himself. He traveled pretty deep into the forest, until he realized he was lost.

He lowkey panicked, he couldn't believe he got himself lost. He took out his cellphone, but before he could try to call for help, he heard a low growl. His head snapped up to the direction of the growl, and out of the bushes came a wolf. Sicheng was told about this situation by another land spirit, and he came out of the shadows as well.

"Ni'm sorrime mime nur, mal please vamme sina er. "

The human frowned at this, wondering what the other had said. The wolf lowly growled in response, before turning around and walking off. The human sighed in relief, and turned his attention to the other boy. He gasped and dropped his phone.

"Y-you're..you're beautiful." The human barely whispered. Sicheng frowned, and stared at the device on the ground. He pointed at it, confused. "Huh? Oh, right, my cellphone. I got lost while looking for you."

Sicheng frowned more, "Cell...phone?...why did you follow me?" He shifted, and his ears were finally revealed. This caused the human to drop his device...the cellphone once more.

"Y-your ears! Are you...are you an elf? I thought those were only fiction! I can't believe I'm face to face with a real elf!" The human couldn't believe his eyes, so he took a step closer only for the elf to take a step back. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to scare you, I'm just. I wanna take a closer look, if you'd allow it. I'm Nakamoto Yuta, I'm an environmentalist!" He gave the other a slight bow, a huge grin spread across his face.

The elf frowned and tilted his head a bit before tentatively stepped closer to the human. He walked around the human, basically checking him out before standing in front of him once again and speaking softly.

"I'm Dong Sicheng, and this is my realm. Why are you here, and why are those people here? What are those things on their shoulders? And what's that?" Sicheng asks, noticing Yuta react to how deep his voice was.

"This? My cellphone? Well huh, I guess you aren't exposed to the modern world..well okay, I can tell you everything. Can we sit?" Yuta asked, his head tilting a bit. Sicheng nods and uses his ability of nature manipulation to form a small bench from tree roots to sit on. Yuta was amazed by this as well, and happily took a seat on the bench. Sicheng sat, too, and explained that when they walk off the roots will return into the earth once more. Sicheng explained briefly more about his world, and in turn Yuta told the elf about his. He told Sicheng about the modern world, what the strange devices were and why they were out there.

He explained what a politician was, and the plans that he had and why it was bad. Sicheng got visibly upset with this, as he loved his forest and would be devastated if anything bad had happened to it. He stood up and announced he was going to talk to his parents about this, though he didn't tell Yuta he was of royalty just yet.

"W-wait! I'm still..a bit lost." Yuta laughed sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. Sicheng frowned, and approached the human. 

"Nór spirits túc- sina hilde at- ana his nórë, thank tye." He spoke softly, and a land spirit approached from the shadows, "Follow him, Yuta, and you will find your way."


	2. Chapter 2

     Sicheng walked into the main chamber of his home, where his parents were currently sitting in their thrones made from tree roots. Like Sicheng showed before, all furniture and even the home structures are made from the tree roots and limbs with permission from the tree. They simply ask the tree to raise their roots to form whatever the elf has asked for, and the elf in turn takes great care of the item. His parents were chattering about the usual things, like any news that have been happening within the realm as well as just general gossip. Sicheng gave a court bow to his parents, respecting their authority as King and Queen of the realm, but as well as them simply being his parents. 

    _"Ah, my wonderful son. What brings you here in such a hurry?"_ Volund, his father, has asked in Quenyan. Volund shifts his position in his seat, the tree limbs moving to better accommodate the King.

    _"Father, Mother, I have news that I'm sure you'd want to hear. It's very urgent."_ Sicheng spoke softly, stepping closer to his parents. They raised an eyebrow, glanced to each other, before giving a motion for Sicheng to continue,  _"As I was exploring the forest as I usually do, a land spirit had came out to me and told me of happenings near the border of our realm. I went to take a look, and there were these humans there, about fifty or more! Half of them looked angry, shouting things at the other people in front of them. I got spotted by a human, and he followed me into the woods. He ended up getting lost, and I ended up finding him again with the help of another land spirit. In return, he told me a few things. He told me there's a human...a politician? That wanted to tear down our trees near the border to build something in its place. He says it's very bad, and he and fellow humans are protesting this politician and his plans."  
_

_"I see...this isn't very good for our trees. We'll have to do something to not only protect ourselves, but the very land we reside in. We can enchant the trees to be unable to be harmed. It'll be a potion, and it will take a few days to make enough to cover all the trees in danger. Do you have any idea how long we have until it's too late?"_ His mother asked, shifting in her seat to lean forward more,  _"If no, do you think you can bring this helpful human here?"_

_"I can try, Mother. I will ask a land spirit if they can see him still at that place where he was at before, and I can see if I can bring him here. What shall I do about the language barrier?"_

_"Give him the fruit of a tree that thinks he is worthy, and it shall bring him wisdom."_ This time, his father has spoken. Sicheng nodded in response, faring goodbyes and headed out. He walked a bit past his home town, said hellos and see you laters to friends and people he knows before reaching the edge of town. He calls out for a land spirit to help him locate the human, Yuta, he met earlier. A land spirit had stepped out, and told the young prince the whereabouts of the human. Sicheng thanked the land spirit before heading off a path to the location he was told.

\---

    "Ah, there you are." Sicheng spoke softly, behind a familiar figure. The figure startled and quickly turned around, revealing that yes indeed this was the human from before.

    "Eek! Oh my, what on earth. You startled me!" The human laughed audibly as he stepped closer to the young prince, "So, Sicheng, right? What brings you here again?"

    "I need you to come with me, but you mustn't be seen leaving." Sicheng responded, glancing around to the other people. No one was watching, but you could never be sure.

    "Mm, really? Well alright. I'm here alone today, I don't know anyone else so no one will be looking for me. Lead the way?" Yuta smiled brightly, moving closer to the other boy. Sicheng nodded and led the way, deeper into the trees.

    "Oh, before I forget.. _Tree friend, will you bare this human a fruit so he may understand us freely?_ " Sicheng had shifted into his native language once more, looking up to a tree. Yuta frowned, but he also looked up. At first, nothing had happened and Sicheng had slight worry brewing inside himself. Then, a fruit blossomed and Sicheng smiled, thanked the tree and took the fruit. He handed it to the other boy, motioning for him to bite into it and swallow a piece. Yuta tilted his head, but nodded and did as he was told.

    "Wow, this fruit is delicious!" Yuta called out after chewing and swallowing a piece.

    " _Say thank you to the tree for bearing its gift for you, and bestowing the ability to understand our language."_ Sicheng replied, watching the human's face light up. Yuta thanked the tree graciously, and asked if he could eat the rest of the fruit. Sicheng had agreed, but only if Yuta would drop the seeds back into the earth for the tree to take back. 

\---

   They seemed to have been walking for hours, talking about anything and everything, especially about the few land spirits that dropped by to take a look at the human and to say hello to the elf.

   "So, you're like, a prince?" Yuta had asked, just to start another conversation. Sicheng had noticed that this human liked to talk a lot, and he had also noticed the human liked to stare a lot, too.

   "Yes, I am a prince, but that doesn't mean you have to be too formal with me. Though I do have to ask, why do you keep staring at me?"

    "Oh? I do? I hadn't noticed." A nervous laugh, "I mean, you're just so..beautiful. I think it has to deal with you being an Elf? Right? Elves have unnatural beauty?" 

    "Yes, though it's not really unnatural, it's just our genes gifted from the Gods above." Sicheng began to explain, glancing over to the human as he done so," You look like you were blessed from the Gods above, as well."

   Yuta seemed to have blushed at this, glancing away. He mumbled a thanks, and the rest of the walk was quiet. They have finally arrived at the border of the town, and Yuta once again couldn't help but be in awe at the sight. Everything was made out of trees and plants, and the clothing were colorful. Yuta wanted to keep looking, but the matters were urgent and Sicheng had to literally drag the human along to the home he and his parents reside in.  
  


  "Wow, this is...this is even more beautiful. All your craftsmanship..how do you do it?" Yuta asked the Elf, looking around at all the furniture. Just as he had asked, a tree root rose and formed a small bench for the two to sit on, "Whoa! That's so cool! As an environmentalist, I gotta say I'm enjoying this wholeheartedly..but the trees don't get hurt from this, right?"

   "Of course not, we have a contract with the trees. They do it by choice, and in return we take care of them." Sicheng replied, taking a seat, "Sit, we must wait for my parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those in italic are meant to mean that the conversation is in Quenya, the Elvish Language from LOTR. (The translator I use doesn't do well with long paragraphs, plus I felt like it's just more fun if you all can easily understand. If the translator allows it, though, curse words will be in Elvish.)

**Author's Note:**

> "Ni'm sorrime mime nur, mal please vamme sina er. " means "I'm sorry my friend, please not this one."  
> "Nór spirits túc- sina hilde at- ana his nórë, thank tye." means "Land spirits bring this human to his people, thank you."


End file.
